The Nightmare Before Stripling Middle School
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: What happens when the six most well known Nightmare Characters come to my school, and its my job to keep them out of trouble? Complete and utter chaos! Please read and review! The final chapter is now up guys! K and up for violence language.
1. Prologue:New students

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or Stripling Middle School. I wish I owned Nightmare. I'm glad I don't own Stripling._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I was sitting in Monday's first period homeroom, known to students as social hour, and known to teachers as Hornet Pride. A complete joke. No one I knew was proud to be a Stripling Hornet. Three of my friends; Brady, A.C., and Krista; were having a whispered argument over whether or not Krista was Emo. She finally had enough and sprayed them both with perfume. They emerged coughing. I giggled hysterically.

"Class, we're going to have six new students." Everyone's heads shot up. Six new students, at once? "And Laura will be in charge of keeping an eye on them." Uh oh. That meant they were trouble makers. But since I was pretty much a teachers pet, I would do my best. "I suppose you could call them foreign." The first walked in, and I had to focus on not dropping all my crappy school stuff in shock.

It was a teenage Jack Skellington. My eyes were the size of full moons. I blinked several times in surprise, but did not stop staring. Oh my God. Jack Skellington, at my school! Next came, who else, Sally Ragdoll. Most people were staring now, because both of them chose seats next to me and my friends. I excitedly watched the door for the next arrivals. Well, the people that came next really 'shocked' me. Okay, bad pun, it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I had to keep them out of trouble? These three were trouble makers of the century second only to…oh no. Nonononononononono! Not _him_! I couldn't keep _him_ out of trouble.

The next and last new student I had to keep out of trouble was the Oogie Boogieman. Let's celebrate. By the way, that was sarcasm. When Oogie walked in all the bullies that sat at the back of the class cheered, so he sat with them. The trick or treaters sat close to the wall across the room from me and my friends. This setup had disaster written all over it. All my fave-and most hated in Oogie's case-Nightmare Before Christmas characters, teenagers in my school. Well, school's only seven hours, I can survive, right?

Wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: JCC

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or Stripling Middle School. I wish I owned Nightmare. I'm glad I don't own Stripling._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The tardy bell rang. I stood at strict attention at the front of the room, hands at my sides and feet forty-five degrees apart. My face appeared calm, but under the mask I was furious. Four students were late. I'll give you one guess who.

Oogie and the trick or treaters came in after we recited the mission, motto, and honor code of the Junior Cadet Corps, or JCC. True to my title as Class Leader, I tried to get them to do push ups for being late, but they were so stubborn I just gave up.

I was truly dreading the rest of the period. The purpose of the JCC was to teach discipline and leadership. Oogie was exactly the opposite of discipline, and _insisted _on leading everything. The three trick or treaters wouldn't know discipline if it danced naked in front of them wearing a sombrero hat, and they didn't lead. Hey didn't listen either. They just did their own thing. Jack and Sally were of course model students, allowing for a little flirting.

"Class, atten_tion_!" I ordered. The whole class, or almost the whole class, sprang to attention.

"Forward _march_!" I ordered, and again the class obeyed, surging forward as one, starting on the right foot. I shouted out which foot we were on to keep them together.

"Left, left, left right left, your left, left right-ARGH!" I stormed over to where Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were lagging behind, obviously on purpose. I tried my best to keep my cool, though I was furious.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. The whole class gathered around; they'd never seen me lose my temper before. Their heads moved back and forth between me and Oogie as though watching a tennis game.

"What we want" answered Oogie. My annoyance grew. It didn't help when the class 'ooh'ed or when the trick or treaters chorused "Yeah!" I stepped forward and so did he, until we were about a foot away from each other. We stared each other down, but seeing as I was only four foot eleven and a half I wasn't very intimidating.

"Why should I?" was his brilliant retort. (Again, sarcasm)

"Because I am the Class Leader and you are a cadet, so you will do as I say!" My voice grew louder until I was almost shouting. All I was thinking was 'why me?' Suddenly Jack was there, on my side.

"Back off Oogie," he growled threateningly. Now Jack stared Oogie down. The effect was much more impressive. I wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but suddenly they were rolling on the floor in an all out fist fight. I wanted to hide my head in shame. The bell rang.

"C'mon, guys," I sighed. My first period had been horrible. I just wanted to go home.

But there were six more periods to go.


	3. Chapter 2: Orchestra

**Chapter 2: Orchestra**

**Thanks to ****WhittyWereWolf**** and ****thechimera**** for the reviews. To answer Whitty, The reason they are teens is I couldn't have full grown Nightmare characters going to middle school. That would be so demeaning! Plus teens mean more chaos! To answer all those lawyers reading this, I DON'T OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS OR STRIPLING! GET OVER IT!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Oh god, _I thought as the tardy bell rang, _oh god this is not good!_ Orchestra was usually my favorite subject. Today I was seriously considering ditching it. Let us think now. What do you get when you give Oogie and the Trick-or-treaters instruments? I don't want to know!**

"**Okay, we have new students, so we need to get them instruments." The director had never watched the Nightmare Before Christmas so she had no idea what she was doing. This would surely end in destruction. **

**When the instruments had been given out, this was the setup:**

**Jack: Cello (With me! Yes!)**

**LS&B: Violas (With my TNBC obsessed friend Nethaniel)**

**Oogie: Bass (With an unhappy looking Rachel)**

**Sally: Violin (With several friends)**

**Nethaniel was glaring at me. He had tried to get Jack to play Viola with him, but Jack decided on cello. Nethaniel was convinced that when he died he would be the next Pumpkin King, and practically worshipped Jack. Rachel looked very angry about the setup. She wasn't an obsessionist, but she had watched TNBC. **

**Well, the least I can say is they learned fast. Within five minutes they were playing on the same level as us advanced players. But the day was hardly salvaged.**

**There were several problems. Lock, Shock, and Barrel would get into whisper arguments, which all ended in them whacking each other with their bows, or Lock getting his plunger out. Where he pulled it out of, the world may never know. The director was about to confiscate it, but Nethaniel and I got to her before she could sentence herself to certain doom. Halfway through a song, Sally's bow caught some of her stitching and her hand fell off. Jack abandoned his cello to go help. I caught it just before it hit the ground. That's not the worst of it.**

"**Show off!" taunted Oogie when Jack sat back down. Jack glared death at him.**

"**Shut up, Oogie!" I said angrily, giving Jack his cello. I was seriously getting annoyed, partially because Lock, Shock and Barrel were fighting again. I was sure it had something to do with Barrel, because I heard the word 'Lolly Pop.' **

"**Shut up, I was talking to Romeo here!" Snapped Oogie. For a second time that day, Jack and Oogie fought. Only this time was a lot worse. Jack swung the cello around and narrowly missed Oogie's head. It hit the bass instead, and both instruments shattered. Uh oh. The director would not be pleased. Instruments were expensive. The two were now brawling on the floor of the stage. The class had ran off stage with their instruments for fear of having them broken. And to watch from a safe distance. The group was divided in two, Oogie supporters and Jack supporters. Nethaniel leapt in to help immediately, closely followed by Shock and Barrel. Lock got out his plunger and started hitting random people, including me once.**

**Next thing I know Sally gets one of the extra flagpoles and starts whacking Oogie in the face, yelling "Hands off my boyfriend!" I stared as the fight continued in this manner for about five minutes. Jack struggled free, Shock and Barrel clinging to his long limbs. He shook them off. Lock stopped hitting people with his plunger, Nethaniel stopped trying to hit Oogie (He wasn't winning, he had a bloody lip), and Sally put the flagpole away, and the fight stopped as the bell rang.**

"**Would someone fix that damn bell! It keeps going off randomly! Why?" I yelled angrily, and me and the six nightmare classmates headed off for history.**

**Just kill me now.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Nethaniel really was mad when I wrote this, because I had Jack play cello instead of viola. I have this so that the Nightmare classmates have my schedule, but Nethaniel had wanted them to have his schedule. Then he said we could split them, me get the four bad ones, and he gets the two good ones. Not happening. I only see him one period a day. Then he said that they switch schedules every other day; me Tuesday and Thursday, him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and then I get them on the weekends. Very tempting, but this is the way it turned out. Just some background info. **


	4. Chapter 3: History

**Chapter 3: History**

**Thanks to **WhittyWereWolf **again. (There's always room for J/S action in my fics!) Thanks to **Mr. Oogie Boogie **and **Isayssoccer **for all the nice comments. I bet Rachel would have been trying to kill Oogie too, and more than likely the whole orchestra would have been needed to hold back our director. Each time one of us so much as drops our instrument she nearly has a heart attack. Well, on to history. This will not end well. I DON'T OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS STUPID LAWYERS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**I headed to History. The Nightmare Classmates followed. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were whispering excitedly, and I could tell that behind the masks they were grinning evilly. Oogie and Jack were arguing loudly. (Does Oogie argue any other way?) Sally was clinging to Jack's hand, of course, and she was still glaring at Oogie. Miraculously we all made it to history on time. Our history teacher was one of the toughest in the school. I did not want a single one of the Nightmare students to be late. Actually, I didn't want four of them to go at all. With any luck there wouldn't be any fighting.**

**The teacher looked mildly surprised when the Nightmare Classmates walked in. She had seen the Nightmare Before Christmas, so hopefully this would go a little better than JCC and Orchestra. Either way, my reputation was in the toilet. Well, this period went a little better. At least there wasn't a fight. At least Lock didn't have his plunger this time. He had been forced to put it in his locker. Jack and Sally sat on either side of me. To my relief, Oogie was seated as far from Jack as the room would allow. Finally, a teacher with sense! The sense-making ended when the teacher tried to separate Lock, Shock, and Barrel.**

"**No!" They yelled stubbornly.**

"**Go sit down!" Yelled the teacher back. This went on for ten minutes before the teacher gave in and let them sit together. I tried to pay attention, but we had already covered this subject, and I had all the notes down. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jack. He mouthed 'could you pass this to Sally?' I nodded and took the piece of paper he held out. It had a heart on it. I was tempted to open it, but I passed it on to Sally. **

**While waiting to pass back Sally's reply I felt something poke me in the back of the head. I turned. Why did the Trick-or-treaters sit behind me? Barrel was right behind me.**

"**I don't get it," He whispered. I took pity on him. He was my second favorite Trick-or-treater, after all. I quickly explained why the surrender at York Town was important(Random topic we covered in history, no time to explain.) and turned to pass Sally's reply to Jack. It went on like that for about twenty minutes before something bad happened. Twenty blissful moments of peace.**

"**Laura, are you passing notes!" Crap. I was caught passing the note back to Sally.**

**(Mechanical whirring noises, scene freezes)**

**Oogie: Hang on; I haven't done anything bad all period!**

**Me: You've been in two fist fights, one which included giving my friend a bloody lip. Isn't that enough?**

**Oogie: Hell no! I wanna throw a desk at Jack's head!**

**Me: Too bad, I'm writing this story, not you!**

**(Mechanical whirring, scene starts again)**

**The teacher took the note from me. _Don't read it, don't read it! _I begged silently. Luckily the history teacher didn't believe in reading private student notes and just stuck it in a drawer in her desk. I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the period went without a hitch. Even Oogie didn't do anything bad.**

**(Mechanical whirring noises, scene freezes)**

**Oogie: What happened to throwing a desk at Jack's head?**

**Me: Too bad!**

**LS&B: What about us?!**

**Me: Patience!**

**(Mechanical whirring noises, scene freezes)**

**Later in passing period Lock, Shock, and Barrel could be seen walking down the hall giggling over a heart scribbled note.**

"**Give that back!" yelled Jack. He and Sally chased the Trick-or-treaters down the hall.**

"**We have English next!" I called after them.**

**(Scene stops)**

**Oogie: I wanted to beat Jack's head to a pulp.**

**Me: We know!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------**

**-----------------**

**--------**

**-**

**I know this chapter was different. It's funnier this way. Trust me. I considered another fight, but since we already had two…**


	5. Chapter 4: English

_**Chapter 4: English**_

**This One is dedicated to good ol' WhittyWereWolf! Thanks for all the great reviews! Thanks to all the other reviewers as well, it means a lot, like fast reviews! I like knowing that people read this, seeing as I enjoy writing it(instead of doing homeworkcoughcough) Yes, Whitty, more Jack/Sally action. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL THESE LAWYERS THAT I DON'T OWN NIGHTMARE OR STRIPLING?! I don't own _Romeo and Juliet_ either.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I waited outside English for the Nightmare students. Suddenly the terrible trio skidded around the corner with Jack in hot pursuit. Sally had let Jack do the chasing since she wasn't very fast. She took his things to class for him. Jack looked furious. Seeing a furious Jack in person was a lot more impressive than in the movie. Jack lunged forward and grabbed Lock's tail.

"Hey! Watch the tail!" snapped the little devil boy. Shock ran back to help her cohort and kicked Jack-_hard!_ Jack doubled over in pain. Care to guess where she kicked him? Barrel clung to the note a little ways away, giggling hysterically. Jack picked Lock and Shock up by the collar of their shirts, or in Shock's case dress, and slammed their heads together. Barrel ran over and pushed Jack over. The four fought for a few moments before breaking apart. Jack triumphantly held the note. The trio all sported minor cuts and bruises. Shock smacked Barrel on the back of the head for letting Jack get the note.

"C'mon, or we'll be late!" Again the Nightmare classmates all made it in time. Jack and Sally both sat at a table with my friends Alex, Heather, Rachel, and I. The trio sat at a table in the front. The teacher had obviously been warned by the history teacher, because she put Oogie as far from Jack as possible.

(Mechanical whirring, scene stops)

Oogie: How am I supposed to bash Jack's head in if I'm sitting across the room from him?!

Me: Will you let me write the stupid story!

Jack: I like it. I got to throw a cello at Oogie's head and have Sally for a girlfriend!

Me: At least someone likes it!

(Mechanical whirring, scene starts again)

"Okay, today I want you all to write a short story to share with the class," our teacher instructed. I breathed a sigh of relief. How could this go wrong? For ten minutes the class scribbled down a small story to read aloud. To my surprise Jack's handwriting was very neat. Most guys had horrible handwriting. Well, you learn something new everyday. I wrote a senseless cat story in about five minutes and watched everyone else write.

"Time's up!" called the teacher. "Jack, why don't you start?" Jack grinned and walked to the front of the room. I swear I heard a girl swoon. Apparently, from the look on Sally's face, so had she.

"My story is about what I see in my future," I quickly got my giggle reflex under control. I could sence a Jack and Sally love story. Sure enough the story was they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives as Pumpkin King and Queen. Jack finished and sat back down next to Sally. Oogie threw a copy of _Romeo and Juliet _at his head. How ironic.

"Why don't you three go next?" The terrible trio stood and walked to the front of the rooms. I was sure they were grinning evilly behind their masks.

"Our story is called Love Note from Jack to Sally!" They declared in perfect unison. Jack and Sally both looked like they had been slapped. Taking a close look at the piece of paper in the trio's hands I could see that it was a copy of Jack and Sally's note. The teacher snatched it up.

"We do not read others' notes here!" She said sternly, and trashed the note in her shredder. "Why don't you go next Oogie?" Oh god! What had he written? Something told me I didn't want to know.

"My story is called 'Jack's Dead and I Rule You All'!" He announced. "I will kill Jack and rule this school with an iron fist! Then I will kill President Bush and rule this country as dictator! Then from there, the world! Any questions?"

"Yeah!" called Jack. "Do you like punch?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause your getting' one!" Before I knew it there was another fight. This time we all ran to the back of the room because the two were grabbing anything in reach and hitting each other with it. The bell rang.

"Guys!" I shouted over the fight. "Time for lunch!"

"Lunch, yay!" Oogie was first out of the room. The trio were close behind. They looked like they were planning something. I had a shrewd idea what.

Jack and Sally were five minutes late to lunch.


	6. Chapter 5: Lunchroom Chaos

**Chapter 5: Lunchroom Chaos**

**Time for thankyous, ect. First, thanks to **WhittyWereWolf **for the awesome reviews. Keep 'em coming! And just think, why would Jack and Sally be late to lunch? Think about it! I think may just put some more J/S just for you, and because it's fun to write. Now to thank all my other lovely reviewers. No I am not English, and I don't talk with an English accent. I just like the word lovely. Anyways…Thanks to: **JUSTICEMILK VEGETABLEWOMAN, **yes, the idea of Oogie in Middle School made me giggle a lot, so I decided to make this, **hearts aglow, **I read and reviewed your story for you. It was hilarious! **Mr. Oogie Boogie, **Thanks for your great comments. I didn't know if anyone would think this is funny. You may just find out what that love note said, and same to whitty. **Isayssoccer, **thanks for the great comments. Like I said, it's nice to know that you guys find this funny. I introduce some of my friends in this chapter, along with the most supreme of chaoses! Yes, you must read to learn what that is. FOR THE VERY LAST TIME I DON'T OWN STRIPLING OR NIGHTMARE! I own myself and the plotline, and my friends own themselves, of course. Actually, Nethaniel claimed me with a pen today. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter either. They belong to rich people.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time Jack and Sally showed up, everyone had already sat down and were chatting animatedly. Me and my friend Chelsea, whom everyone called my brunet mini me, were deep in conversation over the new Harry Potter book title, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The book wasn't out yet, but we were already trying to guess what would happen. Chelsea sat across the table from me, and we were both sitting in two seats each. Why? So Jack and Sally would have somewhere to sit, of course. The table was usually filled in the first few minutes of lunch, but me and Chelsea kicked to sixth graders out of their seats. Chelsea had never watched Nightmare, so this would be the first time to see the Pumpkin King. I know, shocking, someone who hasn't seen nightmare!

Now, I was sure this at least was going to go okay. Let me explain. Our cafeteria is divided into two sections be the students, and my friend Kat gave these sections names. First there is the "Prep side." That doesn't mean only preps sit here; it means it's the good side of the cafeteria. Most people that sit over here are chatty girls, because this side used to be the girls side of the cafeteria from when the school separated the different genders. Everyone on this side generally gets along, and rarely do fights start here. This is where me and my friends sit. Kat and Megan do daily weather reports on the different sides.

On the other side of the lunch line is what we call the "Ghetto side." This is where most of the fights happen, where the most teachers patrol, and more importantly, it's the loudest side. They always get a bad weather report. And they get a fake news report thrown in. They always have murders reported on the 'news'. I wonder if you can guess where the Nightmare Classmates were sitting.

Nethaniel and a few of his friends had come to sit with us today. The reason was sitting beside me. Yeah, basically I could tell wherever Jack was, Nethaniel was going to be there. Whatever. I could handle it. For crying out loud, I could handle the Nightmare students, of course I could handle a fellow annoying Eighth grader! Suddenly I heard Jack humming a tune I knew well. It was What's This!

"Jack, sing something!" Nethaniel and I immediately shouted. Sally quickly jumped on the bandwagon.

"Yeah Jack!" She said eagerly. In about five minutes the whole table was begging him to sing something. He finally gave in and went to the front of the table (At Sally's request) and began to sing 'What's This?' I assume that you all know the song, so I'm not going to put the lyrics.

Suddenly I heard high pitched squeals. Louder than they should have been. I knew those squeals. I knew two of them very well. I gave out a gasp.

"Fangirls!" I hissed. Jack's head whipped around, but he didn't move fast enough. Before he knew what was happening he was glomped by five fan girls. I knew two of them. Sally jumped up immediately. I lent her my geometry book, and she leapt at the fangirls. One was my friend Amber, and the other was Kat's friend, Diana. Diana was super hyper, and dangerous, so I went for Amber.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Amber continued to struggle, but I had her in a choke hold. Diana was being restrained by several people, and Sally had beaten the other three off single handedly.

"Anyone else care to attack Jack?" She asked smartly. Amber and Diana sulked back to their seats.

Everyone sat down again, and lunch progressed almost normally. Untill there was a sudden uproar in the Ghetto Side. Before I knew what was going on, there was a huge food fight. Half of the prep side, including me, hid under tables. I gathered that three certain students had started the fight. Soon there were only two people left in the fight. Those that were closest to the door made their escape outside. The Prep Side was farthest from the door, so we were stuck. Can you guess which two were the ones fighting? Yep, Oogie and Jack were battling it out in an all out food war. The winner controlled the cafeteria. If Oogie won I would be eating in the library from now on.

Well, I have to hand it to Jack, he can throw food like some sort of skeletal catapult. And as much as I hate to say it. Oogie was pretty good at catching. The bell rang, and in the momentary cease fire the Prep Side ran for it out of the cafeteria.

"Guys! Time for Geometry!" I could already tell I was going to have a lot of work to do next period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, not very long, but next chapter I go smart girl on you guys!


	7. Chapter 6: Geometry

****

I have to thank Isayssoccer** and **Mr. Oogie Boogie** for the super fast reviews. I loved your weather report, BTW, and the Sally-in-a-cape image also gave me a giggle. Mr.Oogie Boogie gave me the idea for the beginning of this chapter. **WhittyWereWolf**, I swear I will get the note in the next chapter, because it will fit in great if I leave it out one more chapter. You can stand waiting, right? Thanks for the awesome review **Manga Ranga**! I was wondering when you'd read it! Now presenting…GEOMETRY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked to class, stopping by Kat's locker, where most of my friends were gathered. Kat and Megan were giving the news report of the day.

"Today was complete and utter chaos." Announced Kat, "A food fight was started by three midgets in Halloween costumes in the Ghetto side, which quickly spread to the usually peaceful Prep Side. Chaos reigned as the inhabitants of the Stripling Middle School Cafeteria scrambled to escape the insanity. Those who lived in the Ghetto made their escape, but the prep side was reduced to hiding under tables. Something tells me the midgets, named Lock, Shock, and Barrel, won't be very happy if they happen to meet some of the Prep side. And now for the weather report. Megan?"

"Thanks, Kat," Megan launched straight into the report. "Today was not a good day to be out in the open. We had a 50 chance of spontaneous milk showers, and falling pizza. There was a small chance of flying lunchtrays, and a slight possibility of pudding storms. Tomorrow there is 50 chance of salad storms and 100 chance of something hitting someone on the Prep Side and ruining their clothes or hair, causing a catfight between them and the new students. That concludes this news report." The group broke up and I headed to class.

Seeing as the Geometry class is right next to the lunch room, not a single student was late. That was the very least of my problems. I marched over to my desk and tossed my stuff down. Okay, I threw it, but that's beside the point. I was angry. Very angry. The Nightmare students had completely ruined my day. I was careful not to talk to any of them, even Jack and Sally. I didn't even talk to my normal friends. When I was mad like this I couldn't talk, or I would lose my temper immediately. I suddenly hated my Halloween shirt I was wearing. It had "Charmed" written on the front in silver shiny letters on an orange background.

Soon I was annoyed with the geometry teacher. He was a very kindhearted person, but he had the bad tendency to believe in the good in all people. This made me laugh a little, a cold, bitter laugh. I knew for a fact that there was not a single good…whatever, in Oogie. This would hopefully go better than the other periods though, because this class was not as large, and I could hopefully keep the Nightmare classmates under control for one period. My hopes were not high. But I was positive I could play the Smart Girl and show everyone up. It was what I did best, though I would rather sit at home and write things like this than do Geometry homework.

So, back on subject. The teacher let the Nightmare students sit where they wanted, which couldn't mean good. Luckily, most of the Nightmare students had taken to sitting close to wherever I was, with one exception. Oogie made sure to sit as far from me as possible because I had already developed the habit of giving him the death glare every time I saw him. Trust me; if I give you a death glare, you stay away.

Our first problem of the day was pretty simple:

X(Squared)+383X(Squared)-12, solve for X

Okay, simple for me. Half of the class and the five Nightmare students that cared looked baffled. I rolled my eyes and said "How many need help?" All five Nightmare students that cared raised their hands.

"Okay, this is how you do it," I explained, "First you take X(Squared) and subtract from 3X(Squared) to get 2X(Squared). You with me so far?" They nodded. "So then the problem says 382X(Squared)-12. A lot less scary right? So then, you see that -12? That means you add twelve to both sides. The +12 and -12 cancel each other out. Twelve plus thirty eight is fifty, so then the problem reads fifty equals two X squared. Then, just like with the add twelve, you divide by two, and the two twos on the right cancel out. That leaves twenty five equals X squared. So then, you see the exponent? It's squared, so you find the square root of twenty five-I just lost you again didn't I?" The Nightmare students nodded blankly. I sighed. This would be a little harder than I thought. I saw they had scribbled down everything I told them, word for word in Jack's case. I had to struggle not to roll my eyes again.

Mechanical- you know the drill

Jack: Hey!

Me: It's true! That is what you'd do!

Oogie: You're all too smart for me. I'm outa here.

Me: If you don't want to know what happens to you later…

Oogie: FINE!

Scene starts, yada yada…

"An exponent," I explained, "is that little number you see above and a little to the right of a number. You got me?" They nodded. "Good. Well, when it's a two that means it's squared. To square a number you multiply it times itself. So that number is called a square number and the number you multiplied times itself to get that number is called its square root. You with me?" The Nightmare students nodded. "So you find the square root of twenty five which would be…?" They looked clueless.

"Five?" ventured Sally. The "midgets in Halloween costumes" were in another argument.

"I knew that!" Lock said quickly.

"No you didn't!" Barrel interrupted.

"What did I tell you? I was **right…**_again!" _Shock said angrily. She smacked both boys on the back of the heads. I sighed in boredom. This morning I would have killed to be in the same room with these three. Now I'd rather be halfway across the country. I still couldn't believe my luck that I was in the same school as Jack and Sally.

Mechanica-blahblah

Barrel: What'd we do?

Me: Nothing! You just get, well…

Shock: Annoying?

Me: Yeah…DON'T HURT ME!

Scene starts again

Everyone was working silently when I saw a neatly folded piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up. There was a gray heart drawn in pencil on the front. I recognized it immediately. Jack and Sally's note! I knew I shouldn't, but I slipped it into my hoodie pocket without anyone noticing. I knew next period would be the perfect period to read it. I got it out of sight just as the bell rang. I knew it would be impossible for any of the Nightmare classmates to be late, seeing as the next class was directly across the hall. Hardly two seconds into the passing period Jack started panicking that he couldn't find his note, in the most dramatic way he could. He started looking all though his things and on the ground and whining like a small child. I almost laughed.

Mechanical blabedy blah

Jack: Okay, that's just WRONG! What does the note say anyways?

Me: You'll see…

Scene starts

"C'mon, we'll find it in IPC!" IPC stood for Integrated Physics and Chemistry. In other words, it's a fancy name for the same old science we did in sixth grade. It was a complete joke. No one paid attention in class and still passed well. To quote my friend Matt about a test we took, "This test is designed for half retarded baby elephants!" To put it in terms us Nightmare fans would understand: "These tests are designed for Oogie." Only that's a little worse than half retarded baby elephant. Well, it did give me time to read that note…

Mechanical blah

Oogie: HEY! I'm no half retarded baby elephant!

Me: Your right. Your a whole one.

Oogie: YEA! Wait a minute...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, the subscripts didn't work, so I had to put squared in parenthasis. I know there wasn't as much chaos as in the other chapters, but the chaos will definatly go up next chapter. I need three reviews first. I MEAN IT! THREE!


	8. Chapter 7: IPC

**Chapter 7: IPC**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and yes, Whitty, I finally got the note in. So…presenting CHAPTER 7 and the long awaited NOTE!**

I crossed the hall to the IPC room. I saw a sign on the door. _Students please report to room 112. _Ugh, that meant we were going to the Plato Lab. Everyone hated the Plato lab. We would sit at a computer for forty five minutes with bulky earphones that make your ears sweat, and listen to some monotone tell us things we learned three years ago. It was so dull. Even me, the goody-goody teachers pet straight A's on everything girl, fell asleep during one of the sessions. Well, no one ever paid attention in the lab, even the teacher, so no one would be watching me very closely. One up side to the day. I really needed a way to turn my bad day into something good.

Mechanical whatever

Jack: So we are supposed to sit at a computer for forty five minutes?

Me: You'll survive.

Jack: No I won't!

Me: Just use Plato to catch up on your sleep.

LS&B: So it's naptime?

Me: Yep.

Oogie: YAY! Naptime!

Me: (Mutters something about retarded baby elephants.)

Mechanical blah blah

Before long the Nightmare students and I made it to the computer lab. I already felt my eyelids drooping. The teacher assigned us computers, set up the Nightmare students' Platos, and we set off. It was easy to see the Nightmare classmates didn't like the Plato lab any more than the rest of us. Jack was desperately trying to pay attention, but he kept dozing off. Oogie obviously didn't care and had fallen asleep already. The three trick or treaters were arguing in whispers again about something as far from science as you could get, probably. Sally picked at her left wrist stitching as she listened, glassy-eyed. Her left hand fell off more than once, but she would simply re-stitch it and go back to picking at it. I looked around nervously and pulled out the note.

It was hard to tell the words from the little scribbled hearts. So I took another piece of paper and copied the words out. It ended up looking sorta like this:

**HeY SaLLy, WhaTs uP?**

_NoTHing. Wat AbOUt YoU?_

**NoTHin MucH. ThIs SchOOl is gAY.**

_YoU Are sO rIghT Jacky! I hAte tHis sChool. ThiS TeaCher is BoGUs._

**I KNOW Sally-pooh!**

I'll leave out some of this for kissy goo goo junk. The end of the note is what interested me.

**Meet me after school today, okay Sally-pooh?**

There was no answer on account of the fact that I was caught with the note while passing it back to Sally to read. Hmmm…interesting. I was suddenly intrigued. Where were the Nightmare Classmates going to go after school? Oh well, I'll leave that for the sequal. Suddenly there was an explosion! One of the computers had blown up! Jack had looked up so fast he seemed to get a crick in his neck. Sally jumped badly, nearly falling out of her chair, but the real show was Oogie. You see, he _did _fall out of his chair. I was furious and had no time for comedy. I knew who had to be behind this.

"LOCK! SHOCK! BARREL!" I yelled over the screaming students. The three came out of the smoke cloud covered in ash and dust.

"We didn't do it!" They coughed. I glared at them.

"Liars!" I hissed at them. I smacked all three of them on the back of the head, and the bell rang. By now the Nightmare Students had grown to hate the randomness of the bell as much as I had.

"Would you just shut that damn bell up! Jeez!" We all yelled in unison and headed off to Keyboarding.

Scene stops

Jack: You read my note.

Me: It's only part of the story!

Sally: You read our note.

Me: Just a story!

Lock, Shock, Barrel: You hit us on the back of the head!

Me: Please read and review and SAVE ME FROM THE INSANE NIGHTMARE CHARACTERS!


	9. Chapter 8: Keyboarding Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas, or Stripling. I'm sad to see this fic go, but I promise you all a sequal. The reason this didn't get updated in a long time is my internet was down. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Keyboarding Finale**

I entered the keyboarding room before anyone else. I hurried to my computer in the center of the room. This was one of the only classes where I could truly relax. Two of my friends that I hardly saw at all during the day were also in this class. One of my friends, Cory, walked through the door just a few moments after me. The Nightmare classmates must have taken a detour, because they weren't there. Four of them could just not show up for all I cared.

"Hey Cory!" I greeted, then clicked the Internet Explorer icon on my desktop. I quickly typed 'treehouseofdoom. in the address bar. It took me to a site I loved. Some of my friends were here, and I helped run the site. Currently I didn't, because my internet was down, but once it was back up I was going to rule! The Treehouse of Doom was a role-playing website for the Nightmare Before Christmas. I played Shock on there, and I had several other characters I made myself. I signed on and typed 'Sweet Nightmare' into the chat box name place.

"Hey," I typed quickly. "Anyone here?" Another friend, Zora, walked through the door at that moment. She had created the Treehouse, and played Barrel, Lock, Sally, and sadly Oogie. She also played some characters of her own creation.

"Hey, you're on the Treehouse!" She sat at the computer next to mine. "Hang on, I'll be there in a second." The chat box at the top of the page was great. It was an awesome way to chat in class without anyone being suspicious. This was a typing class after all. About a moment before the bell rang the Nightmare students wandered in and sat at the only six available computers. Zora's eyes widened.

"What are they doing here?! O.O" She typed quickly in the C-box.

"Calm down, jeez! They're only Nightmare characters! Nervous laugh" I typed back.

"Only Nightmare characters?!" She typed hurriedly. "Why are they even here?!"

"Because we want to!" Someone typed anonymously. I had an idea exactly who it was.

"God, put your name, we know it's you!" I typed angrily, the keyboard clicking loudly. I glanced behind me at the Nightmare characters. To my surprise, they were all on the Treehouse. Who told them how to get there?

"Fine, it's not like I care," Finally Oogie put his name. I went to the bottom of the page, where there were two pictures. One was Jack, one was Oogie. You could draw on them with your mouse. I took mine and drew flames and a gun on Oogie's picture.

(Mechanical you know the drill)

Oogie: You WHAT?

Me: Yep, I drew you burning and getting your brains blown out.

Oogie: You're pure evil.

Me: No, I have common sense. No sane person would like you.

Oogie: Huh? You lost me.

Me: Retard.

(Mechanical whatever)

"Check out the Oogie draw on me guys!" I typed into the C-box.

"Okay, who did that?!" Man, Oogie was stupider than I thought!

"I did you idiot!" I typed.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" He demanded.

"Yep, and I don't regret it!" I countered.

"You're gonna die in your sleep," He threatened.

"Yadda yadda, I heard it all before," I typed back calmly.

"Dang, you guys really DO fight a lot!" Zora typed, using the name Fan-Admin.

"Hi Fan Admin!" Shock typed. It was common knowledge on the Treehouse that Zora was scared of Shock.

"You stay away from me!" Zora threatened. "I'm warning you!" Meanwhile, Oogie and I had our own feud going on.

"You can just die!"

"You can jump off a cliff!"

"You can drown in a lake!"

"You can die!"

"I already used that one!"

"So?"

"RETARDED BABY ELEPHANT!"

"Why you little-!" Suddenly there was panic in the room as Oogie hurled a chair at my head. I ducked and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I heard Zora shout something too before she ran after me.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Exactly what you typed!" We laughed. We both liked calling him retarded baby elephant. It was funny. Suddenly the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved as I headed down the stairs to catch my ride.

"See ya!" Zora headed in another direction. I hoped I could survive another day with the Nightmare students. Well, I'd just have to live with it. I was stuck with them till the end of the year. This was going to be a long year.

(Mech-okay, I assume you guys know how it goes)

Oogie: I never got to throw a desk at Jack's head!

Me: I know!

Jack: I liked it. I can't wait for the sequel!

Sally: Me too!

LS&B: How come there's no Trick or Treater draw on me?

Me: Okay, to my dedicated fans, thanks for the wonderful comments, and I'll see you in the sequel!

End


End file.
